ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Questions Page
Got a question related to Hajime no Ippo from the anime, manga, or video games? Or maybe about Morikawa Jouji himself? It might already be answered on this website, and you might not be aware of it. If not, maybe someone else knows the correct answer and will post for it. Manga Related Questions Questions relating to the Hajime No Ippo manga. When is the next chapter coming out? Answer: Hajime no Ippo is published in Weekly Shonen Magazine, where it is released every Wednesday in Japan unless during a Holiday (Golden Week, Christmas, New Years) where the magazine releases a double issue during that week off. The Chapter might get delayed if Morikawa Jouji is ill, taking a vacation, or researching for the story. At the end of each chapter in Weekly Shonen Magazine, it lists the issue the next chapter is suppose to appear in. Where can I read or buy a Digital Version? Answer: Currently there is no place legally allowed to sell Hajime No Ippo online since Morikawa Jouji is anti-digital. When Weekly Shonen Magazine where deciding to release a digital version, Morikawa decide to opt out of it. Morikawa explains his reasons about it. Right now, the only way own a copy of Hajime No Ippo is to buy a physical copy of it. Where can I buy Volumes in English? Answer: The Manga is currently not licensed to be sold in English. Right now the only countries that are legally about to sell Hajime no Ippo in their own language outside of Japan is China, South Korea, France, and Thailand. Any other version was made from the "Fan made" translations. Is the manga ending? Answer: There has been no official word posted by Morikawa Jouji about on his twitter, or in Weekly Shonen Magazine about it. It been going on for 30 years, and it is still going on strong. Anime Related Questions Questions related to the anime. What is the watching order for the anime? Answer: It depends, since the anime changed the order of things, and moved around a few things. In the manga, Kimura Tatsuya fights Mashiba Ryō before Makunouchi Ippo fights Sanada Kazuki Ova. However in the anime, it is the other way around. See Anime Guide for more details. When is Season 4 coming out? Answer: Unknown. So far there have been no announcement concerning a new season. When Hajime no Ippo: Rising was released in 2014, it was in part to honor the manga going on for 25 years long. So there is a chance that something similar to could happen during its 30 year mark in 2019. I finished watching the anime, where do I start reading in the manga? Answer: It depends. There is difference between the anime and manga to where it is worth it re-read it from the very big at some point. The anime changed, cut out, or re-arranged somethings where it is more noticeable during Hajime no Ippo: Rising, since it had to cram 16 Volumes worth of content in just 25 Episodes. The stuff cut out isn't important to the over all story, where you can start reading where the anime ended at the end of Takamura Mamoru vs David Eagle match in Round 558. The last 4 Episodes in Rising, actually take place after the Bryan Hawk Match in Volume 45. Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger Starts on Volume 36, while the Ova's start in Volume 31 and Volume 33 Where can I find a certain song that appeared in the anime? Answer: Video Game Related Questions Morikawa Jouji Related Questions Questions about the author Morikawa. Where can I find out more information about Morikawa Jouji? Answer: Check out the Morikawa Jouji page about it. It has various information related about him, plus various artworks he has drawn over the years. Does Morikawa own a boxing gym? Answer: Yes he does. He owns JB Sports Gym. He sometimes 2nds for some his boxers matches. Does Morikawa have health problems? Answer: Other Related Questions Volg or Vorg? Answer: What years does the story take place in? Answer: While Morikawa Jouji doesn't give an exact year for when event take place in the story, but he does give a general idea on when stuff happens in it. Most of the events in the story take place during the 90's, but it does have flashback scenes that take place after World War II, during the 70's and 80's too. There are some difference between the anime and manga too. Check out the Timeline for more details. Some characters have a job outside of boxing, what are they? Answer: How much money do various characters make in the story? Answer: Which real life person are the characters based or modeled after? Answer: What is this characters age? Answer: Is there a page listing all the matches that take place in the story? Answer: Category:Hajime no Ippo